


The Flash's Nemesis and Best Friend

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Tess Lives AU [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: There was just so much going on. The meta taskforce was determined to arrest Barry, Tina's tachyon prototype was gone, and the Reverse Flash was still walking around wearing Harrison Wells' face pretending to be one of the good guys, could Leonard Snart possibly have chosen a worse time to drop back into Central just to pick a fight with Barry?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Tess Lives AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571149
Kudos: 12





	The Flash's Nemesis and Best Friend

Leonard Snart was back. Barry could not deal with his shit right now. There was way too much going on. Barry was still recovering from his encounter with the Man in Yellow, and after the incident with Bivolo and the break in at Mercury, the Flash was currently the priority for C.C.P.D.’s meta taskforce. Two security guards were dead, Doctor McGee’s tachyon prototype was still missing, and Detective Thawne was determined to arrest him. Not that he knew it was Barry, but Barry knew every time he saw the slowly fading bruise on Detective Thawne’s cheekbone that he’d been the one to do that. Yes, he’d been whammied by Bivolo, he wasn’t in full control of his actions, but that anger was still there. The anger towards the Man in Yellow for all he’d done, the anger that the man who murdered his mother was not only free but was wearing the face of another of his victims- the husband of the woman Barry owed his life to- and working with C.C.P.D. while Barry’s father was still sat in Iron Heights, the anger that everyone had assumed (and been encouraged by the Man in Yellow) all metahumans were dangerous criminals and were happy to just hand them over to S.T.A.R. Labs where who knows what was happening to them. Perhaps he could justify his anger, but he couldn’t justify taking it out on Detective Thawne just because he was the first person Barry saw. Detective Thawne might be head of the meta taskforce, but he was just doing his job. There were criminals with powers now. But Barry was sure there were just as many, maybe more, who just wanted to get on with their lives.

Iris writing about him actually helped. Part of him was glad she was doing it, that she saw the Flash as a hero, but part of him was still scared. Tony Woodward had kidnapped her because she’d been the only one writing about the Flash. But also, she was Iris, so she’d been the one to knock him out, and she’d taken care of Tockman when Barry lost his powers for a few hours. She was his best friend, he’d been in love with her since he was ten, Barry didn’t want to lose his friend.

Not telling her wouldn’t help when she found out.

First, Snart.

“I actually think you should keep your head down,” Hartley said. “There’s already a warrant out for your arrest, and Snart isn’t a metahuman.”

“He still has his Cold Gun,” Barry said.

“A gun that was specifically designed for you. S.T.A.R. Labs are already manufacturing something to help stop him.”

“Hartley,” Tess said.

“Cisco told me. I saw him earlier. He, um, he thought I should know.”

Barry wasn’t sure how he felt about Cisco Ramon. On the one hand, he was still working at S.T.A.R. Labs, still working for Reverse Flash (the Man in Yellow had called himself that when he’d tossed Barry around the city and it wasn’t ideal, but Barry refused to call him Wells after what Tess had told them), he’d been the one to tell Hartley about the Pipeline where they were locking up metas, Ramon had even been the one to make the Cold Gun specifically for Barry. And perhaps he’d just intended it to stop who he saw as another criminal with impossible powers, but he’d also given it to a man Barry knew wanted him for something.

On the other hand, Hartley trusted him. He mentioned Cisco infuriating him, but he still trusted him. If it hadn’t been for Cisco Ramon, they wouldn’t know about the Pipeline, they wouldn’t know the Cold Gun had come from S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry knew Ramon had some doubts on what they were doing. But he still worked for the Reverse Flash.

Maybe Hartley was right. Maybe Barry should keep a low profile for a few days. The only reason Snart hadn’t killed him last time was Hartley’s hypnosis. (He’d been working on those parts of his powers. Hypnosis had to be a last resort. But it made sense. Hartley had attempted to shut the accelerator down himself with gauntlets he’d created to manipulate vibrations, and he’d been working on them when the accelerator turned on, hence his powers were based in sound manipulation, and he used his flute to focus that. But Barry doubted Hartley would be happy hypnotising Snart again, and Barry wasn’t willing to ask him to). Snart wasn’t a metahuman. Separate him from his gun, he was just a thief.

“Hartley has a point,” Tina said. “Snart didn’t take anything, he was waiting for Barry.”

“You got in his way,” Joe said. “And he’s armed with a weapon that could kill you. You have to think it through this time, Barry.”

Barry nodded.

* * *

He was regretting it the next day when he was at another of Snart’s crime scenes- this time with an accomplice- and C.C.P.D. hadn’t caught him. Joe had got hurt. Not badly, but still.

At least it was easy to identify Snart’s accomplice. Mick Rory was an arsonist and thief, a long-time associate of Snart’s. They’d been pulling jobs together since they’d got out of juvie. Their latest was around a year ago, Rory had been burnt during a fire and Snart had split, leaving him to the police. Rory had escaped from the ambulance though, and it was possible that had something to do with Snart.

Next time, next time Barry would go running. There was every chance C.C.P.D. would just arrest him, but he couldn’t let Joe get hurt again.

Hartley had tried to warn his parents about Snart. Them flying in after an art auction sounded like the exact place he’d be, and Hartley had been right. But they hadn’t answered his call. Barry had ended up with both Iris and Hartley crashing at his, both pretending to be all right and both most definitely not being all right. He should have been there. He kept looking at the hurt on Iris’ face knowing he could have done something, knowing she should be blaming him, and still not saying anything.

“Joe will be all right, Allen.” Detective Thawne clapped him on the shoulder. He wasn’t wrong, but if only he knew exactly how much was on Barry’s mind right now.

Barry still smiled at him. He was making an effort at least.

The news switched off the monitors and Snart’s face appeared. He still had his Cold Gun and that ridiculous blue parka.

“Greetings, Central City. My name is Leonard Snart, but you can call me Captain Cold. I’m sure you’ve all heard about that streak of lightning going around the city. Surprise, it’s a man. What did you call him Ms West?”

Snart stepped aside to reveal Mick Rory holding Iris to his chest, her feet off the ground, and one of his hands over her mouth. She glared at Snart and Barry’s hands clenched into fists.

“The Flash, wasn’t it?” Snart continued. “The president of your fan club here thinks you’re some kind of superhero, kid. If you want to prove her right, Porter and Main, eight p.m. Don’t be late.”

Iris suddenly kicked backwards and must have bitten Rory’s hand because within a second she was out of his grasp, he was doubled over, and she was running.

Snart aimed his gun and someone screamed. The floor at Iris’ feet was ice and she slipped. Snart walked over and pulled her up, keeping a tight grip on her arm.

“Best make it six if Ms West is so determined to leave already,” Snart said. “Next one’s going a little higher, and leave the Pied Piper at home this time, kid, this is between you and me.”

“He wants you dead!” Iris shouted. “Don’t-”

The video shut off again and Barry suddenly realised his throat hurt and he was trembling. He really hoped it wasn’t at super speed.

Detective Thawne’s hand was on his shoulder.

“Barry,” Captain Singh said. “With me. Thawne, I want you to find Iris and Snart. Failing that, we need a perimeter set up before six.”

“Yes, sir,” Thawne said. He let go of Barry’s shoulder and walked away.

“We need to see Joe,” Captain Singh said. “Come on, Barry.”

* * *

Barry didn’t say anything as Captain Singh drove. All he could see was Snart aiming the Cold Gun at Iris.

“How long has Iris been writing about the Flash?” Captain Singh asked.

“Since Danton Black,” Barry said. “We were at Stagg’s gala, and the Flash was too. She said- The Flash looks like a man in lightning, that’s what I saw that night. Joe didn’t want her writing about any of it, he didn’t want her involved, but she said if she could prove the impossible people might finally start listening to me.”

“Do you think he’ll show up?”

“If Iris is right, yes.”

“We’ll find her.”

* * *

Joe had seen the video. Captain Singh was doing all he could to get him to stay in the hospital until they were certain his frostbite was healing. Barry had been sent home.

He’d ended up in Mercury Labs though, in Hartley’s lab.

“It’s my fault,” Barry said. “If I’d stopped Iris writing about the Flash-”

“You could argue it’s my fault for advising you to keep your head down,” Hartley said. “Was Pied Piper really the best he could do?”

“I guess it fits,” Barry said. “I need to know how to stop them.”

“One gun produces heat, the air is cold, they should work against each other. You do realise there will be a lot of police officers there tonight.”

“Iris is in trouble.”

“I’m not suggesting you don’t go. I’m simply warning you that if you get hurt, if you can’t run away after, you will be arrested. I will find Iris.”

“How?”

“Temperature variations. I’ll rescue her, I’ll wear a mask, you deal with Snart. Be careful.”

“I will.”

* * *

Contrary to Oliver’s beliefs, Barry had actually paid attention to him. He’d run around to check for other traps before appearing in front of Snart and Rory. C.C.P.D. were behind him and Barry tried not to think of what that meant.

“You made it,” Snart said.

“Where’s Ms West?” Barry asked.

“No time for manners this time, I see.”

Barry flew back as the full force of Rory’s gun hit his side.

“We killing him now?” Rory asked.

“That is why we’re here,” Snart said. Barry dodged a blast of ice.

The guns cancelled each other out. That was Hartley’s option for stopping them. Barry had to get them to aim at each other. This would take a lot of dodging.

He kept running. Couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, except Snart had frozen the ground and Barry skidded into a car. His ankle hurt.

Snart and Rory were both aiming at him, and Barry couldn’t get up.

A shield planted itself between Barry and the blasts, and Detective Thawne was there. Barry blurred his face and nodded at him.

He darted to his feet, tried to ignore his limp, and nudged Snart to one side. The beam from the Cold Gun caught the beam from the Heat Gun, and the two of them flew back.

Detective Thawne was still there. And Barry’s ankle hurt so much.

“Go,” Thawne said. “Find Iris.”

Barry nodded again and shot off.

He didn’t get far before he was skidding again.

His phone rang.

“Hi?”

“Iris is safe,” Hartley said. Barry relaxed. “Snart and Rory?”

“Dealt with,” Barry said. “Can you pick me up? I think I broke my ankle.”

“Are you still-”

“No, I got away.”

“Hide until I get there.”

* * *

Hartley wasn’t long. He’d already dropped Iris off back at Jitters where her car still was. And he helped Barry up and back to Mercury Labs. Tess, Tina, and Joe were waiting.

“That was dangerous,” Tess said. “You ran straight into Snart’s trap.”

“Iris needed me,” Barry said.

“And I am very proud of you,” Joe said. “There is no version of this where I would tell you not to save Iris. But if you hadn’t been able to get away-”

“I know,” Barry said. “Detective Thawne told me to go.”

“He might not next time,” Tess said. “And if your ankle was any worse, you wouldn’t have been able to run on it. I am going to have to send you home on crutches.”

“Which means I can’t come with you to pick Iris up,” Barry said. Joe shook his head. “I’ll find her tomorrow.”

“Your ankle should be fine tomorrow,” Tess said. “Come back if it’s not.”

“I will,” Barry said.

* * *

Hartley had dropped Barry at home. He’d expected it to be Hartley back again when he knocked, so he’d used the crutches to hop over.

Iris was standing there when Barry opened the door.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Barry said. “Sprained ankle. Are you...”

“I’m fine,” Iris said. “I know it’s late-”

“Come in,” Barry said. “I’ll make you hot chocolate.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do it?”

“We have rules about you in my kitchen, Iris West,” Barry said. Iris laughed and came inside.

Barry’s apartment was a small studio flat. His kitchen was tiny, his furniture consisted of a table with different length legs, two chairs, and his bed, and his bathroom was also small.

Iris perched on the edge of his bed. 

“Why do you bother with this place?” Iris asked. “You know Dad would be happy for you to move back in. He would have felt more comfortable with you moving back in after your coma instead of finding a new apartment.”

“I know,” Barry said.

“Are you sure you don’t want some help?” Iris asked. “Have you told Captain Singh you won’t be in tomorrow?”

“I’ll be fine,” Barry said.

“If you’re hurt-”

“It’ll be fixed tomorrow,” Barry said. “I’m the Flash.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t mean to say it like that. I really need to sit down. I’ll just-”

Barry grabbed the two mugs, put Iris’ in her hands, then sat next to her before she finished blinking.

“You’re the Flash,” Iris said.

“I’m sorry,” Barry said. “I should have told you. I put you in danger and I wasn’t there yesterday and Joe got hurt and-”

“I chose to write about this,” Iris said. “And knowing it was you wouldn’t have stopped me. You don’t know that you could have stopped Dad getting hurt. Does he know?”

“Yes.”

“Then he wouldn’t have let Snart hurt you and would have put himself between the two of you. He still might have got hurt. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to keep you safe. Joe asked me not to, but it was my decision. Tess told me she was in a car accident the day after my mother died. There was a streak of lightning. We think Reverse Flash killed Harrison Wells and stole his body or something. I don’t know exactly. But he was going to ask Joe to hand me over to him while I was in the coma. And he’s already threatened you when he found out Joe was looking into him.”

“But I could help. Reverse Flash?”

“That’s what he called himself last week when he showed up again.”

“Barry!”

“I should have told you, I know.”

“It was him that broke into Mercury Labs, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“And Detective Thawne?”

“I got whammied by Roy Bivolo.”

“You’ve been letting criminals get away. I know you’re fast enough to catch them.”

“Iron Heights can’t handle metahumans, so there’s the Pipeline under S.T.A.R. Labs. Hartley knows someone who works there still, he hasn’t told us more, but I know it can’t be good.”

“Okay,” Iris said. “If people knew that-”

“Iris, if you write about this, he’ll-”

“I’m not letting you deal with this on your own. You told me, so I’m going to help. I’m a little cross you didn’t tell me sooner, but I’m going to help.”

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Just promise me no more secrets?”

“I promise. I should probably also tell you I’m in love with you.”

“What?”

“For as long as I’ve known you probably. I don’t expect you to feel the same way, and I don’t want things to change, you’re my best friend, but if you don’t want secrets then you should know.”

“I need to think about that. But I’m still going to help you with the Man in Yellow. Tell me everything.”

* * *

Iris knowing was a relief. He’d have to explain to Joe, but Iris would help. And Tess had been right about his ankle being fine when he woke up the next morning.

Snart and Rory had escaped on their way to Iron Heights. Barry doubted it was the last he’d see of them.

Barry was only a minute late to work. Just in time to see Detective Thawne talking to Captain Singh in the middle of the room.

“I just think the Flash isn’t the bad guy we’ve been told,” Thawne was saying. “Snart didn’t see him as competition, he called him a superhero.”

“He broke into Mercury Labs,” Captain Singh said.

“But I reviewed the footage. Whoever broke into Mercury had red lightning. Last night I saw gold lightning. He risked his life last night to save Iris.”

“We’ve had orders, Thawne. It’s not my decision.”

“I know, sir.”

Thawne stepped away and stopped by Barry.

“You don’t think the Flash is the bad guy?” Barry asked.

“I think there’s more to this than meets the eyes,” Thawne said. “Allen, I know about your mother. I was given a copy of the file after the break in at Mercury. That’s why you’re not involved in the case.”

“Oh.”

“Your statement says you saw lightning that night. Everyone assumed you were just a traumatised child.”

“Oh, I very much was,” Barry said. “But I know what I saw. A man in a yellow suit with glowing red eyes and red lightning. And then I was outside, twenty blocks away.”

“There’s another Flash, isn’t there?”

“More like a Reverse Flash,” Barry said. “That’s what it sounds like.”

“Reverse Flash,” Eddie said. “I think I need to talk to Joe.”

**Author's Note:**

> It seems this AU is stuck in my head- just snippets, not a full fic, but I do have a couple of ideas that might crop up at some point. Nothing concrete, but possibly.


End file.
